Guilty Pleasure
by Poemusician
Summary: Él es tu placer culposo, aquella adicción que es tu punto vulnerable y te entregas a las manos del placer. Es tu droga favorita, es más que atracción y, por esa razón, jamás la dejaras. Slash. Edward&Seth. ¡Regalo para Carlita!


**Disclaimer,** todos los personajes son, absolutely, de Stephenie Meyer pero esto es mío – yes darlin', la trama. Do you understand?

**Special Note! **Cali (C. Derrick), bish del alma, no voy a decir lo que ya sabes sobre los quince y lo especial que son. Sólo disfruta, aprovecha y jode a dos manos. Después me contas cómo te fue.

* * *

"Guilty Pleasure**"**

«_Oh you are my guilty pleasure, _

_so intoxicating when you know it isn't right_»

**.**

Only Chapter.

Sabes que iras al infierno sí la verdad sale a luz.

Tus dedos de pianista viajan una y otra vez, por aquella piel caliente. Es una adicción, un placer profundo que nadie de tus cercanos entenderá. Porque nadie entiende el sentimiento que sientes por la persona que esta bajo tuyo, gimiendo de una forma excitante tu nombre y quieres volverlo a escuchar de sus labios. Por esa simple razón seguirás pecando una vez más.

Pecado.

Cierto, mañana es tu boda con _ella_, con tu amada Bella. Tu dulce Isabella. Aquella que desvela tus sueños, por la que vives desde siempre.

Y la culpa recorre tu ser, muy en lo profundo porque ese dulce angel cree en ti, cree en tu pureza. Una que ya perdiste con esta persona.

- Edward… - le escuchas gemir.

Al diablo Isabella, tu exquisita droga se retuerce del placer bajo tu cuerpo y aumentas tus embestidas, haciendo que ambos compartan la euforia del orgasmo, sus respiraciones agitadas, lo cual no es impedimento para que tus labios devoren los suyos en un salvaje y hambriento beso apasionado. El tipo de besos que solo los amantes comparten en la cama.

Tus movimientos van disminuyendo de a poco hasta que quedas quieto y sales de su cuerpo, aquella heroína que nadie tendrá la fortuna de probar. Sólo a ti, como lo juro desde hace mucho tiempo.

Separas tus labios de una manera sensual que sabes que le vuelan la cabeza tu amante y sonríes egocéntrica y orgullosamente. Dejas caer tu cuerpo al lado del suyo, sientes su hambrienta mirada en ti, especialmente una parte importante de tu anatomía.

La cual comienza cobrar vida nuevamente cuando su mano la rodea traviesamente.

Escuchas su risa bajo su aliento.

- Veo que alguien esta despierto nuevamente – bromea.

- Muy despierto, diría yo – corriges para luego recibir como recompensa, el movimiento ascendente y descendente por toda tu longitud -. Seth… - gimes sin poder contenerte.

Pero la poca cordura que te queda, dice que no eres el culpable sino el muchachito joven que ahora trata tu parte gloriosa como una especie de helado. Ello, te causa sentimientos que solo son comparables con los que te provoca tu futura mujer (la cual es estos momentos, no te interesa en lo más mínimo) o, tal vez, mucho mejores.

Sientes sus dientes rozar, intencionalmente, la piel y nubla tu mente de deseo y lujuria. Hace que desees más y, como un buen _drogadicto_, ruegas por más a través de gemidos y ronroneos.

- Seth… no es j-justo – logras decir entre gemidos guturales que no puedes guardar en tu garganta.

Y por supuesto que no lo es, no te parece justo que sólo tu recibas el exquisito placer por lo que decides hacer algo al respecto. No sabes cómo lo haces pero comienzas a darle placer y el juego favorito de ambos comienza. Es acerca de resistencia, juegan con fuego… _demasiado intoxicante cuando saben que no es correcto_. El calor sube nuevamente pero con mayor rapidez en la habitación y sientes que comienzas a alcanzar el cielo pero te niegas a lograrlo sino no es al mismo tiempo que él. Así que, contraes los músculos y aumentas la velocidad de tu mano.

Sólo son unos pocos segundos más hasta que, ambos lo logran y la euforia efímera te invade por un largo minuto dejándote exhausto. Tu cuerpo se siente cansado.

Pero es «tu fiesta de soltero» y debes despedirte de todos aquellos placeres culposos que tanto te hacían bien para cuidar la virtud de _ella_. Y ahora que te das cuenta, también debes dejar tu _placer culposo_. Ese pensamiento te deja un vacío en tu corazón, uno que ya viviste antes y sabes que duele al instante.

Giras tu cabeza para ver su rostro y de inmediato te arrepientes, porque sabes que él te conoce lo suficiente como para saber lo que esconden tus ojos verdosos.

- Edward… ya hablamos de eso – te maldices por dentro, sabes que él sufre aunque se muestre fuerte. – No me importa compartirte, solo quiero estar contigo.

Te niegas a seguir mirándolo, a que desnude tus sentimientos y pensamientos. Te enderezas, rompiendo el contacto visual y te sientas en el borde de la cama.

- Sé que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar a Bells, que la amas, pero también sé que me amas a mí. Edward – la culpa te recorre, sabes que dice la verdad pero te sientes la peor basura del mundo por hacer sufrir a tu dulce droga y mentirle a la mujer de tu vida -, sabes que jamás diré nada, puedo seguir con esto.

- No se trata… solo quiero que las cosas estén bien, sin hacer sufrir a nadie – contestas mientras lo vuelves a mirar.

Tu corazón se retuerce cuando ves aquel brillo opaco en sus ojos, te echas la culpa. Justamente, eso, es lo que no quieres porque si él sufre, tú también sufres. Así que, siempre harás lo que sea para borrar el dolor de su ser.

- Seth, no quiero que sufras pero no puedo evitar ser egoísta – y lo besas, mostrándole la razón. El sentimiento.

Es solo un beso casto pero no hay mejor que ese tipo de beso para expresar, sin palabras, lo que uno siente.

- Quiero que seas egoísta, siempre Edward y no me importa – lo miras con culpabilidad pero te sientes feliz porque él promete estar a tu lado.

Y el juego comienza otra vez.

Te abalanzas sobre él y devoras su boca, hambriento.

Es tu placer culposo, destructivo para toda tu moral y la razón. Sólo puedes dejarte seducir de manera peligrosa y lenta para luego sucumbir salvajemente, rodeado de euforia. Sabes que la química es fuerte y la atracción que ejerce en ti un mil veces poderosa. Nada igual a lo que hayas degustado antes, la más exquisita droga pata buen drogadicto, como tu.

Su cuerpo es pecado, sus gemidos deberían ser música prohibida y su rostro retorcido del placer debería ser censurado. Y lo es para el resto del mundo pero no para ti. Porque eres dueño de él, sólo tu.

- Placer culposo… - te susurra en el oído, llevándote al cielo.

* * *

Ok, i know.

Cortito pero con historia, slasheras (?).

Es mi primer slash y debo decir que me traume mal pero todo gracias a Cali. Edward&Seth is pure love.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Bites!


End file.
